white chocolate
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to all the chocolate Mello eats? Well, Near is about to find out...


white chocolate

**white chocolate**

"Mello, can I ask you a question?" said Near.

"Eh, I guess. What?" Mello was impassive, focusing more energy into eating his chocolate than talking to Near.

"Why do you always eat chocolate?"

Mello then got a lusty look in his eyes. "I could show you, if you want."

"W-what do you mean, Mello?"

Mello set his chocolate on the table, and walked to where Near was sitting. He lowered himself, so as to sit on Near's lap. Mello raised his hand and gently stroked Near's cheek. Then, he lightly slapped him, just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mello what are you doing?"

"Shh, just sit still and let me do everything. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Mello ran his hands through Near's soft, curly hair. His hand then traveled lower, and Near felt a strange sensation in his pants. Mello, however, was only teasing Near. He pulled on the lever that would recline the chair.

Suddenly, Near was forced back, with Mello lying on top of him. Mello placed a kiss on Near's forehead, then his nose, once on each cheek, then finally on the lips. Mello gently unbuttoned Near's shirt, and pulled it off, tossing it off to the side. He then continued his kisses, starting with Near's neck, and slowly becoming more aggressive and animalistic. Near seemed to enjoy this, as he let out a moan. This pleased Mello.

"Mello, your lips taste like chocolate," he got out between moans.

"I know. I do it just for you, Near. I've been waiting for this day, when we could finally become one."

"Oh, Mello…"

Mello decided to have some fun with Near. He started at the shoulders and arm pits. Mello…was tickling Near. He began to work his way down, arriving at Near's most sensitive area. Mello was enjoying the other boy's child-like giggles.

He then began to tease Near's hard erection through his pants, when he noticed something very odd….and very sexy.

"Near, are you wearing underwear?"

"No, I feel more free without them. And besides, isn't it just one less thing to remove?"

"I find it to be very…satisfying, but I would like it more if you weren't wearing pants as well.

Mello then proceeded to unbutton and unzip Near's pants. Near felt a slight breeze on his penis as Mello continued to pull the pants all the way down to his ankles. Near kicked anxiously as Mello tried to get the pants off of Near's ankles. He grunted as they came off and Mello tossed them aside.

"Near…You're so big. Later on I want you inside of me. But for now, let's just continue with our little game."

Mello moved down to Near's area. He took it in his mouth, and began licking. Near was very horny at this, and let out a deep moan. Mello placed a kiss on the tip, and took him in his mouth once again. This time, however, he began to move back and forth, bobbing up and down. Near's penis was now covered in Mello's saliva.

"…Mello, this isn't fair. I'm sitting here exposed and yet you're fully dressed. It's time to even things out."

Near used some very careful maneuvering, and somehow, Mello found himself on the bottom. Near began eagerly unzipping Mello's vest-thingy and tossed it aside. Near found Mello's body quite sexy and ran his fingers over his smooth chest as a shiver ran through Mello. Near's shaking hands reached towards Mello's leather pants as he assisted him in pulling them off. Now there was only one thing left…Mello's Hershey kiss boxers.

Near placed his hands on Mello's sides and gently flipped him over. "Your boxers are very sexy…" Near whispered suggestively in Mello's ear. The hands slowly inched down until they were on Mello's cute little ass. Suddenly, without warning, Near forcefully slapped Mello's right ass cheek.

"Ouch…," Mello said with a quiet purr. "That was right on the "Her" of Hersheys."

Near paused and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Your boxers say "Hersheys" on the butt?" he asked disbelievingly. Mello nodded with a seductive half-smile. "Well, they're commin off…" Near hooked his thumbs under the stretchy waistband of Mello's boxers and impatiently tugged them off.

"Why on earth are you wearing a rosary?" Near asked in slight shock as his index finger twirled the beads around. Mello just shrugged. "Isn't that a little unfitting for what we're going to do…?"

"Maybe just a little…" Mello said with a smile while Near gently pulled the onyx rosary over Mello's head.

"That's better. Now I can see that sexy little bod of yours…" Near smiled at Mello as he placed a kiss on the older blond man's leanly muscular chest. Near pulled Mello's arms up over his head and placed them around his neck.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…." Mello moaned inside his throat as he softly kissed the small boy's supple lips.

Meanwhile, Matt had been watching from behind the door. "Man, I wish they would let me join…you know, I'm probably going to have to clean up. Damn it all to hell, I want some action too! (Sigh) I guess I'll just have to wait until I fall asleep tonight…." (and Chapter 3 :)"

"I get top now. Let's stop talking so much and get to the main event." Mello grazed his lips soft as a butterfly over Near's chest all the way down to his rock-hard cock. Mello started by licking slowly up and down his stiff penis, Near moaning loudly the whole time. He was also shaking slightly; as much as he'd dreamed about this moment, in all it's glory, he was a tad nervous now that all of his fantasies were coming true…Mello teased Near for awhile before he took his completely erect 7 inch penis into his mouth.

Mello began sucking gently, up and down, up and down. Near let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh my …god. Oh…m-my god…MELLO!" Near managed to gasp between the moans. Mello started to suck a little harder, his rhythm faster. He teased the tip of Near's impossibly hard penis, and made swift spirals down the shaft. It was almost more than Near could bear. He franticly gripped the recliner, but his hands found no place to grab. Instead they moved to Mello's mussed blond hair, forcing his mouth to fully deep throat his aching dick.

Mello now wanted to tease Near a little more. He stopped sucking. "WHAT THE FUCK MELLO?! I WANT YOU NOW!" Mello smiled evilly, but resumed his pleasuring. This was the end for Near. He had too much and began to orgasm. His whole body was shaking, and he was moaning Mello's name. This did not stop Mello. As Near continued to ride out his orgasm, Mello did not cease his licking and sucking. Finally, Mello felt a soft, creamy liquid inside his mouth. It had a strange taste, but he liked it. This was a symbol of what he and Near had done, and what (he hoped) they would be doing quite often in the future.

"…That was…amazing…Now it's my turn…I have something special." Near got up from the chair, and went to his pile of toys. He picked out his favorite toy car. It was a deep blue, with light blue flames on the side. On the inside was a smiling figurine of Near.

Near returned to the reclining chair, and resumed his place on top of Mello. He then placed the car on Mello's stomach, driving around the many scars that lined the boy's stomach. "Vroom, vroom….." Near said while maneuvering the car over the bigger man's body until he reached his impressive 9-inch long erection. He slowly moved the car up and down, teasing Mello to see if he could provoke a couple of moans from the blond's mouth. The car's wheels tickled as it made it path along his erection, making it even harder than he already was. Mello's moans started off as nothing more than whispers but then progressively got louder until he was almost shouting.

"Let's change things up a bit…." Near said as his car made it last drive down Mello's sweaty thigh.

"I don't care what you do as long as you do it NOW!" Mello gasped, fury glinting in his azure eyes. "If you keep me waiting for much longer, I think I'll go crazy…" Mello grasped Near's head and pushed him into a passionate, but slightly painful kiss. Mello forced his tongue into Near's warm, sweet mouth. Mello's tongue explored every inch of Near's mouth, the other gasping for air the whole time. Near did the same to Mello, and Mello gave a low moan of approval.

Mello grabbed a hold of Near's head again and yanked it away from their fiery kiss. "Let's finish this…" Mello said, sounding more like an animal than a human. Near knew exactly what he wanted. He made a trail of kisses leading straight to Mello's enormous erection.

Near began just as Mello had, teasing with licks first. "God damn it, Near! Don't tease me like this! I want to be inside you and I want it NOW!!" Mello growled angrily.

"Be patient. That'll come soon enough…."

Mello growled in response. But he got exactly what he wanted when Near wrapped his lips around Mello's gigantic, hard dick and began sucking. Mello moaned, a slight snarl to his voice, as Near's warm, wet mouth began to suck, fast and hard. "Near….Near…. OH MY FUCKING GOD, NEAR!!" Near merely giggled satisfiedly in response.

Mello felt his orgasm approaching, maybe less than 4 sucks away. Near took Mello's whole length into his mouth, sucking hard but slow in a rhythmic motion. Soon Mello couldn't take it anymore and he came in Near's mouth.

Near thought Mello's cum was sweet and delicious. He didn't think normal cum tasted like this, but he found it to be very erotic that his lover (and hopefully boyfriend) had such a wonderful taste. Now that Near thought about it, it tasted a bit like chocolate.

As Mello was finishing his orgasm, Near said, "Mello, did you know your cum tastes like chocolate?" As he looked closer, it was a dark brown color, unlike his own that was a creamy white.

"Some people have told me that before, but it's special coming from you. I hope you enjoyed my chocolate-flavored cum. It's one of the effects of eating so much chocolate. Now, let's go to the bedroom, where we can do some REALLY fun stuff." Mello said, then adding as he and Near walked to Mello's awesome bed, "MATT! COME CLEAN THIS UP!"

Matt appeared from his corner, examined the dark brown stains, and said, "DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN! Why can't I be the one getting this shit in my mouth, instead of having to fucking clean it up? (tear) Oh, I want you so badly, Mello!" (3RD CHAPTER!! hint, hint ;)

Of course, Near and Mello didn't hear this, as they were busy fucking like rabbits when Near had the most brilliant idea.

"Hey, Mello? Maybe we should try white chocolate sometime…"

END


End file.
